


SHERA the princess of power Season 6 EP.7 “Eternia”

by Adora20200



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Multi, Oblivious Entrapta (She-Ra), season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora20200/pseuds/Adora20200
Summary: 7th chapter in the growing story next chapter will be posted by 6/15/2020 U.S
Kudos: 27





	SHERA the princess of power Season 6 EP.7 “Eternia”

SHE-RA  
Season 6 EP7  
“Eternia”

“I can’t believe there is anything worse than your gray ration bars” Glimmer said after taking a bite of one of the brown ration bars Adora had given her and Entrapta.  
Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta had found a small clearing where they decided it was a good time to eat, Since they skipped breakfast, they were hungry. Adora thought it was a smart idea to take the remaining ration bars with her to keep Glimmer from trying to cook them, and the bed news was they only had the brown ones left. 

“Someone cooked all the grey ration bars” Adora said taking bite herself glaring back at her friend. Adora had always hated the brown ration bars. Shadow Weaver would give Catra brown ration bars all the time as punishment. Adora would give Catra half of her grey ones and take half of brown ones so Catra did not have to eat all the gross disgusting bars herself. The taste was so beyond bad Adora could not describe the taste herself it was like eating pancakes that were burnt to crisp and marinated with mayo but somehow worse. 

“These are not that bad good thing you brought them with you, do you have them in small portions?” asked Entrapta eating her bar in two bites. Both Adora and Glimmer cringed a bit as she chewed. “What, it beats what I ate on Beast Island” Entrapta informed them. 

“Oh yea, the bugs” Adora said thankful of her ration bar all the sudden as she took another bite. Glimmer stayed quite taking small nibbles of her bar clearly hating it, but something else seemed wrong to Adora.

“What’s wrong?” Adora asked trying to read Glimmer’s expression. 

“Its just I was so excited to be home, see my dad” Glimmer sighed a little as she spoke.

“Yea you did not get to spend a lot of time with him before we left” Adora said finishing off her bar.

“Yea it has been weird I love him, but thinking he was dead all this time and then remembering my mom, it just was too much to take at the time”. “I thought I take this trip through space I would give myself time to heal, but now if we can’t get home”. Glimmer paused for a moment as the breeze brushed some of the fallen leaves off the ground. “I may have missed my only chance to connect to my dad”. Glimmer said starting to sniffle a little.

“Its going to be okay the wisest bravest person I know once told me, all we have to do is stay low and trust that are friends will find us” Adora said standing up smiling at Glimmer. 

“Really who?” Entrapta said looking at them. Both Adora and Glimmer giggled a little

“I guess I am pretty wise” Glimmer patted Adora on the back getting up herself

“Yea when you’re not trying to cook ration bars” Adora said jokingly glad she made Glimmer laugh. 

“Well we better get going, find somewhere to sleep before the sun goes down” Glimmer pointed out.

“What about that place?” Entrapta asked pulling back a bush.

“Wait what is that?” Adora said. 

……………

“I heard the message you sent me, but I would like to hear it from you” A man with a neatly trimmed brown beard wearing a crown and blue dress robes said from his crystal throne. The royal throne room was a circular room made of golden crystals with two throne seats, one for its king and the other for its queen. The room was filled with the king’s court people lined up on ether side of the thrones. 

“Yes, my king, my troops and I were dispatched to investigate the portal disturbance” Said Teela keeling before the King. 

“Go on” The king said waving his hand

“Upon arriving at the designated location, we ran into three young women that clearly came from another world, after announcing their arrest one of them turned into what I only can describe as a SHE-RA which she confirmed when I asked for her name”.

“How can this be, our people are the only ones that can do that”. The king blasted.

“Your majesty I have no idea, but there were some differences” Teela said still bowing her head. 

“Explain” The king leaned back on the throne

“For one she did not have a sword of protection like we of thirteen wield, she could somehow call her own sword out of thin air it seemed” Teela said. There were panic whispers by people on both sides of the thrones. 

“Number two when she summoned her sword, she yelled out for the honor of Greyskull. Teela said pausing for more whispers and her king’s instruction.

“Strange, there hasn’t been a SHE-RA of honor for a thousand years and you say she is from another world” The king said stroking his beard.

“Yes, the portal disturbance confirms this, three life forms came out and we found three life forms”. Teela said. 

“Interesting” a young man standing directly at the king’s right muttered to himself. The man was young around eighteen years old had blonde hair, brown eyes and was wearing a blue royal tunic. 

“How did they escape?” The voice of the queen asked. The Queen herself had blonde hair, blue eyes she dressed in the same colors as her husband a blue dress gown. 

“One of this other SHE-RA’s companions cast a blinding spell; we believe her to be a sorceress” Teela explained as the whispers got even louder.

“I do not believe this to be Horde Prime since we can no longer connect to the portal system on Trenton, plus he would never use anything other then a invasion force, now that we know a sorcerer is in the mix we can conclude this is "HER" doing” The king proclaimed silencing the whispers on either side. 

“I recommend that we gather the troops and I lead a team to capture these intruders” Teela suggested. 

“I agree, however in your message says you lost her believing they ran into the Echoing woods” The king said.

“That is correct my lord” Teela said looking up

“We need to be careful there, send Leyla there instead, we will need stealth.” The king said

“Yes, king Randor she will be dispatched right away” Teela said standing bowing at the king and Queen then turning walking out of the throne room. 

“hmm I can work with this” The blonde hair man said to himself  
……..

Adora and her friends were staring at looked like broken down castle no crystals but stone. The castle was huge and had two towers on either side of a giant skull shape doorway with a lowered draw bridge. The castle looked run down, vines covered the outside of the castle all around the stone and it seemed like no one had been here in a long, Long, long time.

“Maybe we should look for somewhere else a little less creepy” Glimmer suggested. Suddenly out of no where the sky above them filled with dark clouds and in matter of seconds rain was pouring on the group. 

“It can’t be that bad” Adora said not seeing any other options.

“Well maybe they have tiny snacks inside” Entrapta said

“Ok let’s go” Glimmer said seeing the lighting strike above the castle wishing they found somewhere less creepy then here as the three walked across the draw bridge overlooking a small green lake. 

Adora was drenched soaked head to toe by the time they got inside the castle. Inside candles flickered on the walls keeping the castle lit casting Adora, Glimmer and Entrapta’s shadows on the walls. 

“How are the candles lit if no ones here” Adora pointed out shivering. 

“Maybe its tech” Entrapta said using her hair to take one

“Glimmer how are you dry?” Adora asked looking over to see a perfectly dry Glimmer beside her.

“Oh, sorry I used magic to dry myself, here” Glimmer said touching Adora’s shoulder her hand began to glow. Adora felt herself dry as the water instantly evaporated off her doing the same to Entrapta although Entrapta was too focused on the candle to notice.

“ahh its not tech” Entrapta said sadly. disappointed Entrapta put the candle back on the wall.

“I don’t like this Glimmer said as they entered what looked to be a throne room. Adora saw a tall empty throne with a skull as its head piece. Candle lit on the walls just like the rest of the castle.

“Welcome visitors” said voice that echoed through the castle. 

The group jumped looking for the source of the voice. Adora noticed shadows dancing on the throne in the candlelight, the scary thing none of those shadows belonged to her, Glimmer or Entrapta.

“I think we should get out of here; I sense magic lots of it here” Glimmer said panicking

“Intriguing” Entrapta gasped taking a step closer

“No, Entrapta” Adora said pulling her back 

“Do not be afraid” said a women’s voice from the throne as the shadows began to combine filling out the shape of a person. 

…………

“I think that is the last of the of the supplies” Scorpia said putting a crate down in the supply room on Darla. 

“Yea” Catra said putting down her own crate down next to Scorpia’s. “Look Scorpia this is hard for me; I am sorry for how I treated you back in the Fright Zone”.

“Its ok Wild” Scorpia began before Catra interrupted her.

“No, it’s not, you were my only friend after I pushed everyone away. Even after I pushed you away you still tried to help me, Sparkles told me you told her not to hurt me when you guys invaded the Fright Zone. You are truly one of the best friends I ever had and never deserved your friendship”. Catra said holding her other arm looking extremely uncomfortable. “Is there anyway you can accept my apology” Catra’s ears dropped down looking at Scorpia.

“Oh, come here of course I accept your apology” Scorpia said scooping Catra into a tight hug lifting her off the ground.

Bow’s voice echoed through the intercom “Super Best Friend Squad please assemble in the command room”.

“Is he seriously calling us that” Catra said as Scoripa put her down. 

“I think it kind of fits” Scorpia said beaming at Catra

“Maybe your right we better get going” Catra said walking toward the command room. 

“Best day ever” Scorpia said to herself.


End file.
